dtglfandomcom-20200214-history
Izalea
Izalea is one of the Twilight Company and recently the Dawn Treaders. She is a faerie warlock, also known as a channeler. She is bound to Morwel, the Queen of Stars, through a covenant that grants her the magic she wields. After she and her dear friend, Charlemagne, helped rescue Cas, Digoria and Alodel from the clutches of the fallen angel Sitariel, she and the Twilight Company are currently on a journey to uncover the plot of the dark gods that brought tragedy to all of them. Description Izalea is a nymph, She is around 5'8' and 155 pounds. As a nymph, she is innately beautiful, although much of the supernatural sheen she once held was lost when she was cursed by the evil archfey. Her eyes are green and her hair is a silvery white and tinged blue in a way that looks almost like starlight. In fact, her hair used to shimmer in way akin to twinkling stars under the moonlight, although this too was lost after the curse. She is lean and well-proportioned, although a bit more muscular that her fairy kin, thanks to experience in melee combat. Personality In her younger years, Izalea was upbeat and chipper, much like her companion Luvese and many other good-aligned fey. While in Morwel's liege, she started to take shades of depth and understanding. She learned of the value of personal growth, fortitude, and temperance. Since the queen's fall, she has grown much more dire. She can be stubborn, especially when the well-being of those she cares about is at play. She is ultimately good at heart, but can be judgemental of those who stray from the good path, at least in her own thoughts. She respects those who carve their own path, even it is different from the aforementioned good path, and those who display wisdom and understanding of the world. Despite her persecution, she is still playful at her core and will show this side to those who can liven up her mood. Abilities Izalea is a channeler, which functions identically to a warlock, except that they prefer more wholesome patrons and form a covenant rather than a pact. Izalea's covenant is with Morwel, the Queen of Stars. Morwel is unique in that while she is an archefey, she also functions as a celestial and Izalea's covenant gifts are tied to this aspect. Izalea is a powerful spellcaster, but is also surprisingly adept in melee combat Unearthly Grace Thanks to her nymph heritage, Izalea is unnaturally hard to hit. Many attacks just seem to slip by her. Healing Light Izalea can channel a small part of Morwel's celestial energy into herself and others to soothe their wounds. Pact of the Blade Izalea has agreed to be one of Morwel's weapons on the mortal plane. Thus, she was granted additional melee expertise and the ability to create a covenant weapon of her choosing or augment an existing weapon to be one. Invocations 'Judgement Bolt: '''Izalea can enhance her ''Divine Bolts with her own force of will, thereby increasing their power. '''Radiant Armor: '''Izalea can shield herself in a glimmering armor of force that provides her additional protection without encumbering her. Covenant Magic Izalea can use a variety of spells on a whim by channeling Morwel's power. While she doesn't have the magical reserves of other types of spellcasters like clerics, sorcerers or wizards, she doesn't need the lengthy preparation process of meditation or studying and can restore her reserves in as little as an hour. Signature Spells '''Divine Bolt: '''A missile of radiant energy whisks from Izalea's hand to strike her chosen foe. Thanks to her invocations, this spells is empowered by her high charisma. '''Celestial Fist: '''Izalea calls on a large fist of radiant energy to grab hold of a foe, crushing and restraining them in the process. '''Cloud of Daggers: '''Izalea summons a whirlwind of magical blades to mince any opponent unlucky enough to be in their reach. Possessions Izalea hasn't yet acquired much in the way of magical possessions. The only one of note is her magic bedroll that protects her while resting in extreme temperatures, protects her from nightmares, and leaves her feeling much more rested than others using standard bedding. History Origins Izalea had an average faerie childhood. She was born during a relatively peaceful era of the Feywild and enjoyed many a joyful years in the wondrous wilderness of the plane. Her family faded into obscurity as is the norm for the chaotic residents of the faerie lands and she found her true family in the form of the Court of Stars. Having worked her way through into the favor of Queen Morwel, she adored her new liege as a mentor and sister. She learned the art of combat from the Court and sought to battle the many foes of the queen and the seelie fey. It was then that Izalea learned the value of camaraderie. It was also then that Izalea learned the pain of loss. During the fall of the Summer Court, when the alliance of Lolth, Malar, and the Prince of Frost brought down the fairy queen Titania, Morwel was sealed in an indefinite slumber and most of Izalea's friends and allies were slain. Izalea escaped to the material plane, although she was cursed and stripped of most of her faerie power in the process. With her remained her covenant powers from Morwel, and she began her quest to awaken her queen. The Fallen Arc Escapism Izalea is in flight from a pack of lycans that are hunting her under the command of the black blood. She stumbles upon a hut that is home to Luvese. Realizing her folly at leading the beasts to a kindred spirit with a much higher bounty on her head, Iza grabs Luvese and resumes her flight. As they fight their way through several therianthropes, or lesser lycanthropes, to escape the forest, they run into another pair, comprised of Prince Galinis and Altair. The two are hunting a small group of goblins through the same woods. The four form a group. Unfortunately, the lycans and savages have teamed up as well. The combat culminates in a contest between the group of heroes and a team consisting of a half-ogre and a wolfwere. All but Iza are knocked unconscious and dying, but the group wins the day. The group recovers however and they soon find themselves in a secluded centaur village. Grace of the Fallen While in the centaur village, the group witnesses a falling star crash into some nearby ruins. At Izalea's urging, the group goes to investigate.Inside the rubble, they discover Fenler, the godmaegen, as well as a dangerous group of undead creatures. They liberate Fenler and fight their way through the undead, only to have the floor collapse and land them in the caverns below. Here they must contend with a drow patrol before being captured by a small tribe of cave goblins. Luckily they are able to outwit and overpower the tribe, suffering only a few flesh wounds and a close call with a deadly disease. They find themselves near the fey hamlet of Ukt'Vese, and decide to continue their journey there. Under Your Halo Izalea discovers Ukt'Vese recovering from a recent raid by the humans from the northern continent. She is informed that a Morwel loyalist named Charlemagne was taken prisoner and carted back to the northern shores.The Twilight Company tracks the raiders back to their ship and sneaks onboard. They overcome the crew and follow its course to Kingsport. Here they find the raiders hideout is actually a the distal branch of a cult. Inside, they contend with many powerful foes, foremost a warlock of the Archfey and the branches leader, a mage. After a tough battle with the mage that nearly kills them all, Izalea is able to set Charlemagne, actually a tressym, free. The winged cat brings terrible news of a certain fallen angel wreaking havoc some distance away.